cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Genesis
Genesis (ジェネシス Jeneshisu) is a clan from the nation of United Sanctuary which first appeared in Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights. This clan's theme is increasing the soul in order to use Soul Blast abilities. The CEO in charge of this clan/conglomerate is Yggdrasil, a former member of Neo Nectar and first mentioned in the lore of Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine. This clan is used by Misaki Tokura in Season 3, in Season 4 and, along with Shouma Shinonome, in Cardfight!! Vanguard G. Backgrounds What is Genesis? (Card of the Day, July 31, 2015) It is a conglomerate established during the period of Invasion Great War, when planet Cray was threatened by the invaders from another world. Its establishment was backed up by not only the holy nation "United Sanctuary", but also many other nations all over the world. After Invasion Great War, it became an independent company and has been growing in the business of security and combat. Sets containing Genesis cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights (30 cards) *Booster Set 11: Seal Dragons Unleashed (8 cards) *Booster Set 14: Brilliant Strike (16 cards) *G Booster Set 4: Soul Strike Against The Supreme (22 cards) *G Booster Set 8: Absolute Judgment (? cards) Extra Booster Sets: *Extra Booster 12: Waltz of the Goddess (36 cards) Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 13: Successor of the Sacred Regalia (17 cards) Fighter's Collection: *Fighter's Collection 2013 (4 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2016 (2 cards) Races Shared Races *Angel *Battleroid *Cosmo Dragon *Elf *Ghost *High Beast *Human *Noble *Warbeast Archetypes/Sub-clans *Fenrir *Myth Guards *Regalia *Witches List of Genesis cards Grade 0 *Aiming for the Stars, Artemis (Noble) *Bandit Danny (Draw) (Ghost) *Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari (Noble) *Battle Maiden, Kukurihime (Critical) (Noble) *Battle Maiden, Tamayorihime (Noble) *Bumping Buffalo (Critical) (High Beast) *Cluster Hamster (High Beast) *Cyber Tiger (Critical) (High Beast) *Dreaming Dragon (Stand) (Cosmo Dragon) *Fancy Monkey (Draw) (High Beast) *Fetter of Leather, Leyding (Noble) *Goddess of Youth, Hebe (Heal) (Noble) *Lemon Witch, Limonccino (Critical) (Human) *Maker of Fetter, Bahn (Noble) *Mirror Regalia, Achlis (Stand) (High Beast) *Patrol Guardian (Stand) (Battleroid) *Reflector Angel (Angel) *Regalia of Compassion, Eir (Heal) (Noble) *Regalia of Far-sight, Clear Angel (Critical) (Angel) *Regalia of Foredoom, Lot Angel (Draw) (Angel) *Regalia of Prayers, Pray Angel (Angel) *Spark Cockerel (Stand) (High Beast) *Spectral Sheep (High Beast) *Stake Fetter, Thviti (Critical) (Noble) *Vivid Rabbit (Warbeast) *Witch of Big Pots, Laurier (Heal) (Human) *Witch of Cherries, Poppy (Draw) (Human) *Witch of Mice, Koroha (Human) *Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon (Human) *Witch's Familiar, Shiroma (Critical) (High Beast) Grade 1 *Apple Witch, Cider (Human) *Battle Maiden, Mihikarihime (Noble) *Battle Maiden, Tatsutahime (Noble) *Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis (Noble) *Claimer Harry (Ghost) *Cold Blast Regalia, Svalinn (Noble) *Deity of Smithing, Hephaestus (Noble) *Existence Angel (Angel) *Exorcism Regalia, Shiny Angel (Angel) *Fetter of Fiber, Dromi (Noble) *Fetter of Shackles, Gelgja (Noble) *Goddess of Decline, Hel (Noble) *Goddess of Self-sacrifice, Kushinada (Noble) *Goddess of Union, Yuno (Noble) *Myth Guard, Achernar (Battleroid) *Myth Guard, Sirius (Battleroid) *Mythic Beast, Hati (High Beast) *Mythic Beast, Skoll (High Beast) *Next Era Regalia, Skuld (Noble) *Ordain Owl (High Beast) *Pineapple Law (Ghost) *Purification Regalia, Pure Angel (Angel) *Regalia of Reflection, Mirror Angel (Angel) *Regalia of Well-wishes, Preach Angel (Angel) *Secret Elsie (Ghost) *Shield Goddess, Aegis (Noble) *Snipe Snake (High Beast) *Witch of Cats, Cumin (Human) *Witch of Frogs, Melissa (Human) *Witch of Melons, Thyme (Human) *Witch of Oranges, Valencia (Human) *Witch of Peaches, Bellini (Human) *Witch of Quill Pens, Oneon (Human) *Witch of Strawberries, Framboise (Human) Grade 2 *Battle Maiden, Izunahime (Noble) *Battle Maiden, Kayanarumi (Noble) *Battle Maiden, Kotonoha (Noble) *Battle Maiden, Medusa (Noble) *Battle Maiden, Sahohime (Noble) *Battle Maiden, Shitateruhime (Noble) *Black Snake Witch, Chicory (Human) *Boulder Fetter, Gjoll (Noble) *Broom Witch, Callaway (Human) *Clever Jake (Ghost) *Flying Lapwing (Ghost) *Goddess of Trees, Jupiter (Noble) *Hazard Bob (Ghost) *Midday Regalia, Hemera (Noble) *Myth Guard, Denebola (Battleroid) *Myth Guard, Orion (Battleroid) *Mythic Snake, Jormungand (Noble) *Regalia of Beauty, Venus (Noble) *Regalia of Fate, Norn (Noble) *Regalia of Fertility, Freyja (Noble) *Twilight Hunter, Artemis (Noble) *Twilight Regalia, Hesperis (Noble) *Unappeasable Biter, Gleipnir (Noble) *Witch of Golden Eagles, Jasmine (Human) *Witch of Grapes, Grappa (Human) *Witch of Owls, Paprika (Human) *Witch of Ravens, Chamomile (Human) *Witch of White Rabbits, Cardamon (Human) Grade 3 *Angelic Wiseman (Angel) *Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis (Noble) *Battle Maiden, Mizuha (Noble) *Crimson Witch, Radish (Elf) *Cosmic Regalia, CEO Yggdrasil (Noble) *Deity of Dreams, Neiros (Noble) *Eternal Goddess, Iwanagahime (Noble) *Goddess of Four Seasons, Persephone (Noble) *Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna (Noble) *Goddess of Law, Justitia (Noble) *Goddess of the Hearth, Hestia (Noble) *Ice Crest Goddess, Svava (Noble) *Midnight Regalia, Nyx (Noble) *Myth Guard, Antares (Battleroid) *Myth Guard, Fomalhaut (Battleroid) *Myth Guard, La Superba (Battleroid) *Myth Guard, Procyon (Battleroid) *Mythic Beast, Fenrir (Noble) *Omniscience Regalia, Minerva (Noble) *Onmyo Regalia, Nega-keiopojisis (Noble) *Oracle Queen, Himiko (Noble) *Present Era Regalia, Verthandi (Noble) *Regalia of Love, Cypris (Noble) *Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica (Human) *Regalia of Wisdom and Courage, Brynhildr (Noble) *Scheduler Angel (Angel) *Sunlight Goddess, Yatagarasu (Noble) *White Snake Witch, Mint (Human) *Wisdom Keeper, Metis (Noble) *Witch of Eagles, Fennel (Human) *Witch of Wolves, Saffron (Human) Grade 4 *Beast-Slayer Military Deity, Tyr (Noble) *Dome War Shrine Maiden, Hanasatsuki (Noble) *Goddess of Seven Colors, Iris (Noble) *Goddess of the Firmament, Dione (Noble) *Great Angel, Doom Brace (Angel) *Mythical Destroyer Beast, Vanargandr (Noble) *Mythical Hellsky Beast, Fenrir (Noble) *Prehistoric Regalia, Urthr (Noble) *Sacred Flame Ultimate Regalia, Demeter (Noble) *Witch Queen of Holy Water, Clove (Human) Trivia *The name of Omniscience Regalia, Minerva's original Regalia is Glory Genesis, which reflect to the clan's name. *The conglomerate named itself, Genesis, because of their ideal of "forging a new era". *Many units have names derived from Greek, Roman, and Norse myth. *Genesis is one of 13 clans which does not have at least one Яeverse unit. Category:Genesis